


Kinesthetic Learning

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Dean may not be able to perceive Castiel's true form, but the same could not be said of Castiel. He could see Dean Winchester under the posturing, brass, macho man in front of him. Beneath that mask was a terrified little boy who wanted to know why everyone leaves him.Castiel tilted his head, "You're shivering. There is no shame in needing this."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	Kinesthetic Learning

Dean may not be able to perceive Castiel's true form, but the same could not be said of Castiel. He could see Dean Winchester under the posturing, brass, macho man in front of him. Beneath that mask was a terrified little boy who wanted to know why everyone leaves him.  
  
Castiel tilted his head, "You're shivering. There is no shame in needing this."  
  
Dean gritted his teeth, "Just do it."  
  
The first stroke seemed to shock Dean although he had to have known it was coming. The belt whistled through the air before ever making contact with vulnerable skin. After that first loud slap that sounded like a gun shot, and that first bolt of pain that quickly spread out through his whole body, Dean was able to settle down. Don't move. Don't think. Don't feel.  
  
"Open your heart Dean. There is forgiveness here."  
  
Dean wanted to scream. He didn't know if angels could read minds, but Castiel was dangerously close to piercing his defenses. As the belt continued to fall, it became harder to be a stone. A grunt escaped, and then a hitched breath, and then a moan. No matter how tightly he ground his teeth together, the sound escaped.  
  
His arms were shaking, his thighs twitched with the impulse to run away from the pain as his bottom arched up into the lash, accepting it as his due. A warm dry hand settled itself on his back. Castiel rubbed a comforting circle with his left hand even as his right one brought the belt down even harder. Finally Dean's head dropped forward onto the table and tears made puddles on the wood.  
  
One more stripe, another, and then it was over. Castiel dropped the belt and placed his palm on the back of Dean's neck. Dean tried to regain control of his tears, but he couldn't stop taking horrible choking gasps of air as he hiccupped. For all of his years, he sounded like a four year old who's dog had died. Or a four year old who's mother had been ripped away. His walls had been scaled. His veil had been pierced. Dean Winchester, demon hunter, sounded like the lost child he really was.  
  
Castiel broke the spell by grasping the denim by Dean's ankles and dragging it upwards. Dean quickly stood and grabbed his pants from the angel, ignoring his hitched breath as it scraped past his bottom. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and attempted to smile in a joking manner.  
  
"Lets never talk about this again, okay?"  
  
When Dean refused to make eye contact, Castiel framed his face with his hands and tilted Dean's head until blue eyes met green. Satisfied by what he saw in those eyes, Castiel placed a chaste kiss to Dean's forehead. A benediction. "You are forgiven, my son. Go with God."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel merely repeated in a tone that brooked no argument, "You have been forgiven. You have payed your penance. It is over Dean Winchester. Your soul is clean. God asked no penance from you, but he has accepted your offering anyway. God has forgiven you, it is time you forgive yourself."  
  
Dean backed away and his bottom ran into the edge of the table, reinighting the fire there. New tears sprung to his eyes, "I'm sorry!"  
  
Castiel tilted his head in acceptance, "It is forgiven."  
  
Dean just nodded frantically and attempted to recompose himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he did feel a little better. Dean always dealt with things better on a physical level. Even when he was a little kid, it was easier for him to understand math when he counted pebbles instead of imagining numbers. Tangible evidence of addition and subtraction was something he could understand. It shouldn't be surprising that tangible evidence of penance and forgiveness would also be the quickest way to comprehension. Castiel was staring at him again as though he could see every thought shift through Dean's brain. Who knows? Perhaps he could. The only thing that really mattered was when Dean went to bed tonight, he might be able to sleep for a few hours without nightmares. That'd make this worth it.  
  
"You worry too much." Castiel touched his forehead, "It is forgiven."  
  
Dean nodded and wiped at his face with a clammy palm. It was forgiven.


End file.
